La déesse des serpents
by CarolineKlausalwaysandforever
Summary: Une prophétie, un viol et une déesse des serpents. Estrella Rogue deviendra une arme dans la guerre entre Voldemort et Harry Potter car une prophétie annonce la victoire et la défaite de l'un et de l'autre grâce à elle. Voldemort prêt à tout pour l'avoir usera de tous les stratagèmes. Présence de viol et d'abus.


**La déesse des serpents**

**Genre: **Aventure/Drame/Romance

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **Pas besoin de vous dire que rien ne m'appartient sauf les personnages OC qui sortent tout droit de mon imagination.

**Avertissement: **Il y aura des mentions de viol et de torture physique comme morale alors âme sensible s'abstenir.

Chapitre 1: _**La fille du serpent**_

_" Une femme violée est une femme qui meurt d'une certaine manière. La violation de son intimité la dépossède d'elle-même, la souille à jamais. En s'emparant de son intégrité, le violeur l'a rabaissée au rang d'objet. La majorité de celles qui subissent cet outrage n'ont pas la force de caractère, l'armature psychologique de celles qui ont été capables de surmonter cette "mise à mort" symbolique, encore que beaucoup de femmes violées aient eu le sentiment, lors de ce corps à corps, que leur agresseur pouvait les tuer. Un viol est bien un acte indélébile. "_

On pouvait entendre des cris à des kilomètres à la ronde, l'air était inondé d'une forte odeur de sang et de sueur. La nuit se faisait froide et glaciale, les cris perçants qui provenaient d'une petite maison dans un quartier modeste de Londres étaient dissimulés sous des sorts.

Dans une pièce saccagée, des meubles détruits, certains étalés sur le sol, on pouvait voir le corps d'une femme d'une trentaine d'années sans vie, les yeux figés vers un point sans vie jonché sur le parquet froid qui, autrefois était un salon.

Un peu plus loin, deux hommes vêtus de cape noire semblaient prendre plaisir à voir leur collègue vêtu de la même manière qu'eux, le pantalon baissé, pénétré avec violence une jeune fille au visage ensanglanté dû aux coups qu'elle avait reçu et à la torture qui lui avait été infligé un peu plus tôt.

C'était une brune aux cheveux longs de jais, des yeux d'un noir perçant qui semblait perdre de la vie au fur et à mesure que les pénétrations se faisaient plus douloureuses. Elle se débattait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, donnant des coups à son bourreau, à son violeur mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de continuer à prendre du plaisir à l'humilier, à la rabaisser. Elle hurlait de rage, de frustration et d'impuissance. Des larmes de colère glissèrent sur ses minces joues blessées.

Elle tourna la tête et rencontra le regard sans vie de sa mère. Sa mère était morte sous ses yeux, sa petite maman et elle allait la rejoindre elle aussi mais elle ne voulait pas mourir mais n'avait plus aucune raison de vivre.

Elle était censée rencontrer son père dans une semaine, elle devait le voir et passer le reste de l'année avec son père, cet homme mystérieux dont elle ne connaissait pratiquement rien.

- Papa! Souffla-t-elle dans un murmure.

Elle avait tellement mal, elle sentait la vie s'échapper d'elle, elle avait beau lutter, ils étaient plus forts. Elle avait tellement hurlé de douleur qu'elle n'avait plus la force de crier puis elle sentit que l'homme se retirait enfin d'elle. Alors qu'elle pensait qu'il en avait fini avec elle, un autre homme se pencha vers elle, lui donnant un coup de poing dans les côtes avant d'entrer en elle avec une violence insoutenable. Elle poussa un cri de douleur.

- C'est ça, j'aime te voir crier pendant que je te baise. Susurra l'homme aux cheveux blonds à ses oreilles.

Il l'assena d'un autre coup de poing dans les côtes pendant qu'il la pénétrait avec violence semblant prendre son pied en l'entendant hurler. Il sortit sa baguette lançant le sort de "Crucio" sur la jeune fille qui hurla si fort qu'elle pouvait percer les tympans des gens à des milliers de kilomètres à la ronde tandis que le blond éjaculait en elle.

Elle pouvait entendre des ricanements et des murmures dans la pièce mais sa vue se brouilla à cause de la douleur et elle sentait son entrejambe lui faire atrocement mal.

- Il est temps de la ramener au maître. Déclara le blond remettant sa cape pour cacher son visage.

- Je... Au... Secours...

Alors que l'un des hommes en noirs la saisit violemment par les cheveux, il eut un bruit de vitre brisée qui provenait de la pièce voisine.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Questionna l'un des hommes.

N'ayant pas le temps de réagir, ils virent un énorme serpent entré dans la pièce, d'un air menaçant et sifflant.

- Cruc...

Immédiatement, le serpent leur envoya sa queue avec une telle force que leurs têtes heurtèrent le mur les assommant sur le coup.

La jeune fille qui était recouverte de sang s'évanouit quelques instants après. Le serpent qui venait d'apparaître, enroula le corps de la jeune fille contre lui et rampa jusqu'à la sortie avec elle.

Deux heures plus tard, les mangemorts qui avaient été chargé de ramener le colis à leur maître rentrèrent bredouille à la réunion qui avait été organisé dans l'antre du seigneur des ténèbres à la maison des Jedusor qui les attendaient avec impatience, leurs confrères agenouillés devant le Lord, tête baissée.

- Lucius! Rodolpus! Selwyn! Travers! Dit Voldemort d'une voix aussi froide que la mort.

- Maître! Dirent les mangemorts s'inclinant devant leur maître.

- Où est ce que j'ai demandé? Demanda Voldemort ses yeux rouges montrant sa colère.

- Elle... La... La fille nous a échappé, maître. Répondit Lucius d'une voix mal assurée.

- Quoi? S'écria Voldemort se levant de son trône, Nagini à ses côtés.

- Un serpent, maître. Un serpent nous a attaqués alors que nous vous la ramenions. S'expliqua Rodolpus.

- Crucio! Lança Voldemort sur Rodolpus.

- Un serpent? Siffla Voldemort fou de rage. Que s'est-il passé?

- Nous... Nous nous sommes amusés avec la mère et la fille maîtresse. Nous avons tué la mère de la fille et nous nous sommes amusés avec la fille avant de vous la ramener mais alors que nous avions décidé de rentrer c'est là que le serpent est apparu et nous a attaqués. À notre réveil, la fille et le serpent avaient disparu, maître. Raconta Lucius.

- Vous vous êtes amusés avec la fille? S'égosilla Voldemort. Comment avez-vous osé souiller le corps de MA FUTURE ÉPOUSE? Hurla le Lord noir perdant tout contrôle de sa magie.

- Nous... Nous... Nous... Sommes désolés maître... On ne savait pas que... Balbutia Lucius terrifié.

- Endoloris. Hurla Voldemort jetant le sortilège sur ses quatre mangemorts. Jamais! Jamais je ne vous ai dit de toucher à la fille!

La colère du Lord était effrayante, tous ses mangemorts tremblaient de peur tandis que les sorts giclaient dans tous les sens. Personne n'était épargné par son excès de rage.

- Vous avez souillé mon ÉPOUSE, celle qui fera de moi un puissant sorcier! Vociféra le seigneur des ténèbres.

Personne n'osait dire quoi que ce soit lorsque leur maître était dans un tel état bien que jamais, ils ne l'avaient vu autant en colère. Voldemort s'approcha de son maître potionniste et se plaça devant lui. Severus gardait la tête baissée attendant une fois de plus, une punition de son maître bien qu'il ne connaisse pas la raison de sa colère et encore moins la mission qu'il avait confié à ses confrères.

- Severus ramène-moi la fille. Ordonna Voldemort.

- Maître je ne...

- Il est question de ta fille Severus. C'est elle qu'ils étaient censés me ramener. Expliqua le seigneur des ténèbres.

- Ma fille? Répéta Severus incrédule.

- Il y'a une prophétie à son sujet et je suis sûre qu'après ce qui s'est passé, elle courra se réfugier chez son père, alors je veux que tu me la ramènes. Éclaircit le Lord noir.

Severus fit finalement le rapprochement avec la prophétie que Drago le fils de Lucius avait rapporté à son père et qui ensuite rapporta la prophétie à leur maître. Et maintenant c'était de sa fille dont il était question, une fille qu'il n'avait vu qu'une fois, lorsqu'elle venait de naître et il s'était éloigné d'elle pour ne pas qu'elle soit impliquée dans sa vie de mangemort mais apparemment il s'était trompé, il n'avait pas pu l'éloigner aussi loin qu'il le pouvait des ténèbres qui l'entourent.

Il devait la voir dans une semaine. Et là il apprenait que... Oh Merlin! Ils avaient violé sa fille, ils l'avaient torturé, ils avaient tué Meredith. Il se sentit bouillir de colère, ses salauds avaient touché son enfant. Une gamine! Bordel! Elle n'avait que quinze ans. Juste quinze ans et ils avaient abusé d'elle. De sa petite fille.

- Ils souffriront bien plus pour avoir osé toucher ma promise. Je leur ferai regretter ce geste. Dit Voldemort d'une voix aussi tranchante qu'une lame acérée, ses yeux reflétant une cruauté sans nom.

Severus frissonna en entendant la voix froide du seigneur des ténèbres. Ils auraient dû être reconnaissants qu'il venge l'honneur de sa fille mais le mal était fait et sa fille était livrée à son sort dans les rues de Londres en compagnie d'un serpent et connaissant ses collègues pour leur cruauté, il savait d'ores et déjà qu'il allait trouver sa fille dans un sal état. Son bébé.

- Va et ramène-la-moi. Dicta le Lord noir.

- Bien, maître. Dit Severus s'en allant.

Severus se releva et partit non sans avoir pris sa revanche en jetant un endoloris aux quatre mangemorts qui avaient touché sa fille. Voldemort le laissa faire, souriant sadiquement et continua la torture une fois son potionniste partit.

Il allait faire regretter aux quatre mangemorts de s'en être pris à celle qui lui était destinée alors qu'ils étaient chargés de tuer la mère et de ramener la fille. Jamais il n'avait ordonné à ses sbires de s'en prendre à celle qui lui ferait gagner cette guerre.

Severus venait de transplaner et arriva aux grilles de Poudlard. Il entra avec rage dans le château essayant de trouver une solution pour retrouver sa fille. Voldemort pouvait aller au diable! Pensait-il vraiment que Severus lui ramènerait sa fille sur un plateau d'argent?

Si c'était le cas, il pouvait bien attendre car jamais il ne le ferait. Il n'avait aimé Meredith, la mère de sa fille mais avait été heureux lorsqu'elle lui avait appris qu'il allait être papa. Il aurait voulu avoir des enfants avec Lily mais la vie en avait décidé autrement mais quoi qu'il en soit et bien qu'il ne l'avait jamais montré et en avait été très heureux mais à cause de fonction d'espion pour l'ordre, il avait été contraint de ne pas faire partie de la vie de sa fille, de peur qu'un jour lorsque sa couverture serait mise à jour que le Lord ne se serve d'elle pour lui faire du mal.

Quinze années passées loin de sa fille pour éviter qu'elle ne souffrent de sa condition de mangemort et il avait lamentablement échoué. Il n'avait rien pu faire et ne savait pas où elle se trouvait à l'heure qu'il est.

Il avait décidé de revenir à Poudlard, se procurer quelques potions avant de se lancer à la recherche de sa fille car de ce qu'il a bien pu comprendre, les mangemorts n'avaient pas été de mains mortes avec elle et redoutait le moment où il la verrait, dans quel état la trouverait-il?

Il marchait avec vitesse dans les couloirs presque sombres du château. Il était tard et tous les élèves étaient couchés depuis plusieurs heures. Il se dirigeait vers le bureau de Dumbledore en espérant que celui-ci lui donnerait un coup de main dans ses recherches. Après tout, le directeur était au courant que le maître potionniste avait eu une aventure avec Meredith et de cette aventure était née : Estrella.

- Ah! Mon garçon! S'exclama Albus marchant à vive allure vers Severus.

Lorsque Severus fut à la même hauteur que le directeur, il vit que ce dernier avait les traits tirés par l'inquiétude et la douleur.

- Qu'y a-t-il Albus? S'enquit Severus.

- Nous avons besoin de vous à l'infirmerie, c'est urgent. Répondit Albus.

- Je suis désolé mais j'ai d'autres...

- C'est Estrella, Severus. Lui apprit directeur le visage peiné.

Severus avec une rapidité et une agilité incroyable parcourut le couloir qui le menait à l'infirmerie en moins de temps. Il était suivi derrière par le directeur qui essayait de suivre son allure.

Severus sentait son cœur s'accélérer dangereusement alors qu'il était presque arrivé à l'infirmerie, n'ayant qu'une idée en tête, voir sa fille.

Poussant violemment les portes de l'infirmerie, il aperçut Pompom auprès d'un lit avec McGonagall à ses côtés et un... Un serpent?

Ne s'attardant pas sur ce détail, il se précipita vers le lit où se trouvait sa fille et l'infirmière recula pour le laisser passer. Elle avait la même expression sur le visage que Dumbledore lorsqu'il est venu à sa rencontre.

Lorsqu'il vit sa fille, son monde s'effondra sous ses pieds. Sa petite fille, cette enfant qu'il n'avait pas vu grandir faisait peine à voir. Elle avait du sang partout, des bleus sur presque tous le corps, plusieurs coupures recouvrant son maigre et pâle corps, elle avait du sang entre les jambes ainsi qu'un peu de sang dans les cheveux. Elle avait le visage marqué de coups de poings.

Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'elle avait dû ressentir lorsqu'ils lui ont infligé une telle souffrance.

Se reprenant, il sortit quelques potions de sa robe de sorcier et sans plus attendre lui administra des potions contre la douleur. Il ne voulait pas utiliser trop de potions de peur que tout ce mélange ne soit dangereux pour sa santé.

Sous les regards du directeur, de Minerva et de Pomfresh, Severus lança un sort de nettoyage sur sa fille et lui enleva ses vêtements, la laissant en sous-vêtements pour examiner en profondeur les blessures qu'elle a subi et il détourna le regard un instant lorsqu'il vit toutes les marques sur le corps de sa fille.

- Merlin! S'horrifia Pomfresh retenant une nausée.

Severus déglutit avec difficulté en mesurant l'ampleur des dégâts physiques, elle ne survivrait peut-être pas, les mangemorts ne l'avaient épargné aucune souffrance et redoutait le moment où elle ouvrirait les yeux. Le moment où elle se remémora ce qui s'est passé cette nuit.

- Maître, vous avez besoin de ma salive pour guérir ses plaies. Siffla le serpent qui était resté sagement silencieux auprès du lit d'Estrella.

- De la salive? Comment se fait-il que je puisse communiquer avec toi? Demanda Severus détournant son attention de sa fille.

- Vous êtes le père de notre reine et en tant que son géniteur, il vous est possible de communiquer avec nous. Répondit le serpent en sifflant.

- Je peux vraiment prendre ta salive? Demanda Severus.

- Oui, maître. Répondis le serpent courbant lentement sa tête vers le maître potionniste.

Pomfresh sursauta de peur lorsqu'elle vit que le serpent se mit à bouger et approchait du professeur de potions. Albus, Minerva et Pompom n'avaient pas bougé lorsqu'ils virent que Severus pouvait parler fourchelangue. Ce qui fit frissonner les deux femmes tandis que le directeur regardait la scène en fronçant les sourcils intrigué.

Severus récupéra un peu de salive du serpent et l'ajouta à un de ces baumes et l'appliqua sur les blessures de sa fille. Il faisait tout son possible pour le faire avec douceur car il ne savait pas jusqu'à quel point elle avait mal. Pompom prit ma relève pour soigner sa fille car bien qu'il soit potionniste, il n'avait pas les qualifications d'un médicomage et ne l'était pas.

Après plusieurs sorts de guérison, Pompom toujours tremblante d'effroi fit apparaître un pyjama pour Estrella l'ajustant à sa taille.

- Elle a des côtes cassées, des coupures plus ou moins profondes mais avec le baume que Severus vient de lui appliquer, ça mettra une semaine ou deux à guérir, elle a subi assez de dommages corporels mais il n'y a pas que ça, elle... Elle... Elle a été violée... Expliqua Pompom avant de fondre en larmes.

- Par Merlin! Lâcha Minerva choquée.

Severus se contenta de serrer les poings en connaissant qui étaient les responsables de l'état de sa fille et il ne pourrait pas le leur faire payer maintenant. Il devait d'abord s'occuper d'Estrella.

Par Merlin! Pourquoi il fallait que cette fichue prophétie concerne sa fille? Toutes les prophéties du monde devront-elles détruire la vie des femmes qui aime? D'abord Lily et maintenant sa fille. S'il avait prêté un peu plus d'attention à la prophétie de Trelawney, il aurait pu éviter ça à sa fille mais il avait préféré ignorer les paroles de cette folle mais apparemment Voldemort n'était pas de cet avis et c'est sur sa fille que c'est tombé.

- Severus connaissez-vous les coupables? L'interrogea Dumbledore le fixant de son regard bleu perçant.

- C'est l'œuvre des mangemorts. Murmura Severus s'asseyant mollement sur le lit faisant face à sa fille se mettant la tête entre ses mains. C'est de ma faute. Seulement ma faute. S'accusa-t-il.

Minerva et Pompom laissèrent échapper un cri alors que Dumbledore s'assit auprès de Severus, passant son bras sur son épaule.

- Tu ne dois pas te blâmer pour quelque chose dont tu n'es pas coupable. Tenta Albus de le rassurer.

- C'est de ma faute, si j'avais pris le temps de comprendre la prophétie, j'aurai pu l'épargner une telle... Protesta violemment Severus sans finir sa phrase.

Il se sentait démuni et impuissant face à la situation. Il ne savait quoi faire dans ces cas-là, surtout que c'était sa fille qui souffrait en ce moment. Sa petite fille qui n'était encore qu'une enfant, un bébé. Et Voldemort voulait faire d'elle sa femme.

Aussi longtemps qu'il vivra, il ne permettra pas qu'une chose pareille se réalise, il ferait tout pour la protéger.

- Severus vous devriez aller vous reposez, nous veillerons sur Estrella. Conseilla Minerva.

- Non, Minerva. Récusa le professeur de potions.

- Elle aura besoin de vous en forme et pas dans votre état actuel. Persista ma directrice des lions.

- N'insistez pas, je ne vais nulle part. Répliqua Severus.

- Nous restons avec vous. Dit Albus.

- Non, vous devez aller vous reposez et je ne pense pas que demain je puisse être en état de faire cours, je dois veiller sur ma fille. Annonça le potionniste relevant la tête.

- Je donnerai les cours à votre place. Dit Dumbledore.

- Vous ne savez même pas ce que c'est qu'un chaudron. Contesta Severus. Je préfère que ce soit Minerva qui s'en charge sans vouloir vous vexez Albus.

- Je comprends. Lui assura le directeur se levant du lit.

- Si vous avez besoin de moi, je suis dans mon bureau. L'informa Pompom.

- Merci à vous.

- Et pour le... Hum...? Demanda Minerva en montrant du regard le serpent qui avait amené Estrella à Poudlard.

- Je crois qu'il veille sur elle. Je suppose que c'est à cause de la prophétie. Expliqua Severus. Il reste avec moi pour cette nuit.

Les trois autres adultes acquiescèrent et quittèrent l'infirmerie.

*Je ne suis pas une Molière alors je m'excuse pour les quelques fautes qui m'auraient échappés.


End file.
